


Special Moment

by nctotgay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Kinda fluff?, Lowercase, Not Beta Read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Road Trips, Small Towns, could be continued idk, depends on what the people want, possible ships, soft, this took twenty minutes lmao, unnamed mentioned character, yeah it could be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctotgay/pseuds/nctotgay
Summary: Jeno sees someone pretty cute, the odd thing-- he has no idea who this kid is.-written/inspired by: Japanese Denmin by Daniel Ceasar and Special Moment by Post Animal





	Special Moment

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read, nor super interested! you have been warned.

the buzz of lights, cars driving by ever once in a while, the soft sounds of rain from outside was all that could be heard that night.   
the night jeno looked up to see a beautiful boy— orange hair, brown eyes, cute nose.   
even in the crappy lighting of a gas station, he looked amazing. but the thing was, he had never seen him before.   
in this town, you know everyone and everyone knows you, it’s fairly small to say the least.   
and word gets around fast, so if someone new had come around, let’s just say jeno would know about it.   
  
he decided to approach, (with caution) you only live once, yeah? getting his name wouldn’t do any harm.   
  
jeno was just about to walk over whenever mystery boy came to stand in line.   
he, jeno, glanced over his shoulder, getting one last look before he was dead set on not knowing this kid.   
  
he grabbed a pack of gum, and a water bottle, walking over to check out and standing right behind their other.   
  
he noted that he was shorter, even cuter, and with this jeno realized that he really didn’t know him. he would’ve remembered someone like him, yeah?   
  
it was like an internal battle— to say something, to not say something, to say something, to not say something—   
  
‘fuck it, gotta make my mother proud some how’ he thought, tapping the other on the shoulder.the shorter turned around, looking at jeno with an expectant expression.   
“can i help you?”   
“no, i don’t think so... it’s just i’ve never seen you around. usually, everyone nows everyone here. right, Donghyuck?” the teen at the register nodded, telling someone to have a nice day before they walked out of the gas station.   
  
“so uh... who are you?”   
  
the others expression was now almost amused, but also confused. jeno couldn’t blame him, it was rather odd.   
  
“umm... i’m jun, for now. i don’t trust a stranger with my real name. and it makes sense that you wouldn’t recognize me, i’m not from here. my brother and his b— friend are traveling. getting away for a bit, you know?”   
  
sounded right to jeno, cautious boy stopping by small town meets striking fellow who lives there and for some reason decides to stay with him. if only this were hallmark.   
  
“all things said are understandable. but why stop by Neo? we’re fucking boring.”   
“i second that. second i graduate i am flipping the bird and running out of here like a cat on fire is chasing me.” donghyuck added, emotionless as he usually was working the graveyard shift.   
  
“well... i’m not sure. we don’t have a destination, so we’re just... driving, i guess? it’s been nice, but also slightly awkward.” jun said, shrugging off the last part of his sentence.   
jeno hummed, “how is it awkward?”

“my brother and his friend… they’re pretty close and i don’t know his friend that well so it’s just… kinda weird.”

“ah, i see. so you’re a third wheel in a sense?”

jun chuckled lightly, “yeah, you could say that.

who are you, by the way?”

“oh i’m jeno, and that’s hyuck. he’s an ass but he’s been up since five am so i’d cut him some slack.”

another customer walked in, giving donghyuck some cash and a pump number.

 

once the customer left, donghyuck sighed. “one more person… one more in the next hour and i’m taking the money from the cash register and hopping on a plane back to korea.” he muttered, laying his head down on the counter.

 

“he seems cheerful.” jun was looking at hyuck, turning to look at jeno once more to see him giving hyuck a thumbs up.

“yeah… he’s better when he gets sleep. 

where are you guys heading now?”

“we might actually stay here for a day or two, crash at a motel or an inn of some sort.” jun replied, looking to his left as the door opened.

 

“hey, what’s taking so long?” he didn’t sound angry, the guy who had just entered the gas station, he looked a little tired and slightly annoyed.

the guy kinda looked like jun, in a way. similar (not really?) noses, same foreign accent.

“ah, sorry win, i’m coming don’t worry. i’ll be out soon.” jun assured the guy, win, with a soft voice.

and with that, win left.

 

“guess you should be on your way?” jeno asked, disappointment shown through his voice.

“he can handle ten more minutes, don’t worry about him.

so what’re you doing here if it’s hyucks shift?”

“that’s a good question. what  _ am i  _ doing here, hyuck?” he asked, slight smile on his face as he looked at his friend.

“for support. and to take my place if i pass out.” he informed jun, giving him a very forced smile before putting his head back on the counter.

“that’s nice of you.”

“isn’t it? no, i’m kidding. it’s the least i can do for him.”

“what do you mean?”

“he means ‘hyuck is the bestest, greatest friend ever and i’m so happy that i have him that i would do  _ anything  _ for him’.”

“really?”

“no.” jeno shook his head, “well, kinda actually. it’s a long story. stories. lots to it.”

jun nodded, rather impressed by the friendship.

 

his gaze went from donghyuck to jeno about twice before he said anything again.

“well, you two have been absolutely amazing to a little ole stranger like me, so i suppose i’ll see you around if this town is as small as you say it is.

who knows, i might just stay.”

 

and with that, mystery boy— jun— was gone.

 

“he didn’t even get anything.” hyuck said, not moving from his spot on the counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenogay  
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/winwriting


End file.
